Heroes
Heroes are summoned by collecting some number of Soulstones or a hero card. Heroes have both a Grade and a number of Stars (also might be called something else). Grade is increased by collecting the hero's full Equipment set and allows the collection of another 6 equipments, in addition to a stat bonus. Grade starts at Gray, then moves up to Green, Green+1, Blue, Blue+1, Blue+2, Purple, Purple+1, Purple+2, Purple +3, Purple+4, Orange, Orange+1, Orange+2... Grade will be considered a number (Gray=1, Green=2, etc.) when used in calculations. Stars are increased by collecting additional soulstones and increase level up stats. The first star is obtained with 10 soulstones, the second with 30, the third with 80, the fourth with 180, and the fifth with 330. Some heroes can only be summoned with a certain number of stars, while others will be summoned at 1 star, and subsequent stars will take 20, 50, 100, and 150 soulstones to get. Skills Heroes also have four powerful skills that define them beyond their stats and attributes. Skills can be upgraded with gold and skill points, and have a maximum level. The skills are unlocked by promoting to a higher color (Gray unlocks skill 1, Green unlocks skill 2, Blue unlocks skill 3, Purple unlocks skill 4). Skill 1 is an active ability that can be used in place of a common attack when the hero's energy is full (1000?). It costs 500*level to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level. Skills 2, 3, 4 are passive abilities that are used automatically under certain circumstances, or increase stats. Skill 2 costs 500*level to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level. Skill 3 costs 500*level+1000 to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level-20. Skill 4 costs 1000*level+10000 to level up and has a maximum level equal to the hero's level-40. Skill caps have been removed. Upgrading each to level 60 costs 885000 + 885000 + 429000 + 380000 = 2579000. Stat Calculations Each hero has base stats that indicate the rate of growth of health, damage, physical and magic defense. Let us call these the base level up stats. Stats start at 6*''base level up stats'' at level 1, and can be increased in five ways: - Level Leveling up will increase stats by the level up stats. - Evolve Evolving (with soulstones) will increase level up stats by 50% of the base level up stats, and will also increase the effects of past levels. - Equip Equiping equipment will increase stats equal to the equipment's stat bonuses. This will last through promotion. - Enchant Enchanting equipment will increase its stat bonuses. This does not last through promotion. - Promote Promoting (with 6 equipments) will increase stats by N*''base level up stats''. N follows 1, 2, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 15. For example, promoting from Gray to Green will increase stats by base level up stats, and promoting from Green+1 to Blue will increase stats by 3*''base level up stats''. We can write the sum as n(G)=1, 3, 6, 11, 18, 27, 39, 54. A hero's stats can therefore be determined by B=''base level up stats'', L=Level, S=Stars, G=Grade, E=aggregate equipment bonuses, e=current enchantment bonuses B + (L-1)(S+1)/2 + n(G) + E + e Heroes Stats in this table are 1 star rates. Non-Heroes Non-Heroes are found in stages the same way heroes are, but they have some key differences. Non-heroes do not have skills or equipment (I think) so they are initially comparable to heroes, but they do not grow as fast. In the absence of skills, some non-heroes have passive bonuses which can help them out. Other Loralyn Unreleased: Golden Dragon Titan Hydra Thunderbird Ghost Dragon Scorpicore Pit Lord Flame Soul Arch Demon Air Element Water Element Fire Element Earth Element Magic Element Phoenix Sniper Enchanter Faerie Dragon Rust Dragon Crystal Dragon Azure Dragon Mummy Golden Golem Diamond Golem Nightmare Succubus Chomper King Cobra Druid